First words
by UndertakerTeacups
Summary: TaitoxZeito Looking into Taito feeling about Zeito mostly. I'm bad at summaries. It's cute and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Master heard a semi familiar noise interrupt Oliver's version of fireflies. Ever since Master had heard it today in school she wanted to listen to his version; she honestly thought it was better than the original. She clicked onto the other tab and suddenly felt guilty. She had a message from Taito. He couldn't possibly know that she was listening to another vocaloid… could he? Master let out a small sigh and clicked onto Taito's name.

_ Taito(Thepurpleone): Hey Master_

_UndertakerTeacups: Hey Taito~ How are you._

_Taito(Thepurpleone): L Not that great. _

_UndertakerTeacups: What's wrong? _

One of the reasons that Taito loved talking to Master was that he could get straight to the point and knows he wouldn't bother her. She might not be the best at helping with problems but she'll listen.

_Taito(Thepurpleone): I fell in love with someone._

_UndertakerTeacups: Who? (You don't have to tell me if you don't want to)_

_Taito(Thepurpleone): Zeito. I love you too! I'll always love you! _

_UndertakerTeacups: ouo I love you too Taito. Does Zeito know how you feel?_

_Taito(Thepurpleone): Nu…_

_UndertakerTeacups: Do you plan on telling him..?_

_Taito(Thepurpleone): That's the thing. I don't know how. I don't think that Zeito is gay and if he was then I doubt he would like his own brother in that way…_

_UndertakerTeacups: Zeito loves you Taito. Even if he doesn't love you in "That way"; Zeito loves you. He won't ever stop loving you, you're his brother. He'll understand your feelings. And the worst he can say is "No" and he probably wouldn't even say it! Just shake his head. It's not good to keep your feelings locked up like this. I'm glad you told me but you need to tell Zeito. I know that it's easier for me to type it and tell you then it is to actually tell him. But you have to try. If you really love him then you have to try. I love you honey and I support you all the way. _

_Taito(Thepurpleone): But..Master..What if he hates me for loving him?_

_UndertakerTeacups: I doubt he will. Zeito is a nice person. He won't HATE you. And if he rejects you, just pretend it was a joke. Blow it off like it was nothing. He may be a little mad but he won't be grossed out or anything._

_Taito(Thepurpleone): Just pretend it was a joke..?_

_UndertakerTeacups: Yep _

_Taito(Thepurpleone): Can't you just look in his programming and find out if he likes me back?! _

_UndertakerTeacups: No Taito. This is something you have to do yourself L Sorry._

_Taito(Thepurpleone): It's okay.. Sorry for asking._

_UndertakerTeacups: It's no problem. See, it doesn't hurt to ask. _

_Taito(Thepurpleone): Totally different questions are being asked Master -_-_

_UndertakerTeacups: I know. I was joking._

_Taito(Theprupleone) Oh..Sorry. _

_UndertakerTeacups: it's okay._

_Taito(Thepurpleone): I love you._

_UndertakerTeacups: I love you too._

_Taito(Thepurpleone): Thank you for the help._

_UndertakerTeacups: No problem. I love helping people. Tell me if it works out~  
Taito(Thepurpleone): I will! Love you Master._

_UndertakerTeacups: Love you too._

Master leaned back in her computer chair, smiling to herself. It was so cute how Taito said "Love you" twice. They almost never said "bye" to each other. It was always "Love you". Master really did hope everything worked out between the two.

Taito sighed and closed the page, shutting the laptop. He lazily walked over to his bed and let himself fall. He wrapped his bandaged arms around the medium sized pink bunny on his bed. It was his bunny too. Not Nigaito's or Taiko's or Master's bunny. It was HIS bunny. Taito kind of zoned out from there. He thought about Zeito and about Master at first but by the time Kaito knocked on the door for dinner he was asking himself if penguins had knees.

"Taito dinner time!" Kaito called into the room after he knocked on the door. Taito stood up from his bloody white sheets and walked over to the door on the other side of the room. He opened it after some hesitation. He didn't bother to put his jacket on. His bandages were his shirt. It was getting cold at night recently so he probably would need warm pajamas. Kaito smiled at his younger brother.

"Are you going to eat with the family tonight?" Taito gave a small nod. He didn't care much for conversation. Or people at all for that matter. Kaito called it being "Antisocial". Kaito smiled wide as he started walking down the stairs, Taito fallowing him just a few steps behind after shutting his door.

"I'm so happy you're eating with us tonight Taito! We haven't seen you out of your room for a while now." Kaito babbled on as Taito pretended to pay attention to what his brother was saying. Most of the family was seated already. Kaito went and sat next to Zeito on the right side. There wasn't anything else on the left side. Nigaito sat across from Zeito looking extremely frightened. Taito was forced to sit across from the "gothic" schemed Shion.

His heart started beating faster and his stomach tied itself in knots after moment of being next to Zeito. Why did being in love make him feel so sick? He looked at Kaito, then Nigaito, The wall, the roof, anything but what was in front of him. Taito could feel Zeito's gaze on him and his face got warm as he blushed. He didn't think Zeito was on purposely staring at him, but just because he was in front of Zeito it happened.

"Why aren't you eating?" Kaito smiled sadly. Taito didn't really eat enough. He never ate with the family and Kaito wasn't sure he ate at night when they were done or not. He normally ate breakfast which was good but even that he wouldn't eat every day.

"I lost my appetite" Taito mumbled slightly standing up. He was just pushing his chair in as he heard his twin yell at him and the friendly table small talk stop.

"Sit you skinny white ass down!" Taito imminently sat back down after that. It wasn't like he was scared of his sister… it was just that he was scared of his sister.

Zeito glared again and Taito blushed. He didn't know that Zeito actually meant to be looking at him. Taito nervously looked down. Zeito thought he was scaring Taito, he felt bad. They normally have a good relationship but recently Taito had started to act strange and Zeito just didn't know why. He thought he did something wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. Nether of the boys were by any means sociable so being with each other is kind of odd. It felt weird because neither of them ever know what to do. So it almost always ends up with Zeito playing with his yo-yo and Taito watching him or daydreaming. Zeito never talks to Taito despite them spending time together.

Taito just wanted dinner to be over with. The stress was burning a hole in his stomach. His own thoughts made the laughing and talking in the background fade out. How was he ever going to tell Zeito? How was he supposed to tell his straight older brother that he liked him more than a brother? How was he supposed to tell emotionless Zeito how he loves him?

"T-Taito-nii…" Nigaito's squeaky voice interrupted Taito's train of thoughts. It sounded like he had repeated himself a few times now. Taito glanced at Nigaito. The clueless look on his face now becoming more focused. The clueless look on his face was almost like a default expression with the amount of times he spaces out. Nigaito smiled slightly now that he had his brother's attention.

"W-We were go-going to watch a m-movie after dinner... W-Would you like to join us?" Taito thought it over for a moment.

"Who is 'we'?" Taito asked.

"Kaito, Baito, Akaito, Kikaito, me and maybe you." Nigaito tried to remember all the brothers who would be watching.

"What about Zeito?" Taito hated how they included Baito in things but not Zeito. Taito loves Zeito and since Baito is the opposite of Zeito he hates Baito. Nigaito gave a nervous glance to Zeito.

"H-He can w-watch t-to if he wants..." He stuttered out. Nigaito was terribly scared of Zeito but felt slightly more comfortable with Kaito and Taito nearby. Taito didn't bother looking at Zeito, feeling as if it would only make his stomach feel worse. Zeito could see Nigaito's fear and how strange Taito was acting so he shook his head 'no'. Taito barely heard Nigaito sigh in relief.

"Taito, do you want to or not?" Nigaito asked turning his attention back to the yanderloid. Taito shook his head "No" as well. He didn't care much for family time.

"Plleeeassseee…?" Nigaito begged slightly. He never got to spend time with Taito. Taito reluctiontly changed his mind. He would watch the stupid movie.

"Fine." Taito sighed. Nigaito smiled wide. He liked spending time with Taito.

It didn't take long for dinner to be over. Taito only got lectured slightly for not eating. He helped to clean off the table and wash the dishes. He didn't really mind doing choirs. His tried to clean up after himself as much as possible so his family didn't have to. When that was over a small amount of his family headed into the living room to watch the movie, more than what Nigaito said. Taito sat on the floor to avoid conflicts and noises better.

The movie turned out to be some cheesy PG-13 comedy movie. It honestly wasn't very funny.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't love you. I hate you actually." Zeito's first words since they were kids. His voice was still high but so was Taito's. Taito liked Zeito's voice actually. Master was wrong. Zeito didn't like Taito "that way" he didn't like Taito at all. He was expecting rejection but Zeito's voice was filled with hate in disgust. Taito could feel hot tears fill his eye lids. He really felt sick now. His heart shattered. It didn't take long after that for Taito's body to go numb with emotion. He tried to blow it off like it was a joke just like Master said.

"I-I w-was…" Taito's voice faded out as a lump caught in his throat. His voice cracked as if he was going to cry. He sounded weak and desperate. He looked down at the grass beneath his feet. They were outside of the Shions' house. Kageito didn't feel well and wasn't outside tonight. Taito thought it would be a good time to confess but he was wrong; never would have been the best time.

He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, ether soaking the bandages on his neck or hitting the ground below. He was shaking in fear and embarrassment. He really loves Zeito, even now. Zeito stepped forward, seeing Taito's shiny tears in the moonlight.

"Why are you crying? It's because you're an overly sensitive faggot isn't it? You were always a crybaby. It's one of the reasons I hate you! You don't have a **chance** with me you psychopathic yandere! Who would want a crazy obsessive boyfriend anyways? You can't please Master, How could you begin to please another person that you obsess over? You're pathetic! You're useless! Why were you ever created?" Zeito growled. Taito only cried harder. When did Zeito change? When did he become so mean? He never talks and when he does he has to say _that_?

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…." Taito mumbled shakily. He never knew what Zeito really felt like.

"You should be." And with that Zeito walked away.

Taito cried for what seemed like forever. Sitting in the grass and just crying. The bandages on his hands were soaking wet from his tears. Taito then moved his hands away from his face. He easily slipped one hand into his coat pocket, he wrapped his pale hand around the handle of his favorite weapon; his icepick.

Now an icepick isn't good at cutting. Taito had other tools for cutting; such as a knife and a scalpel. Icepicks were for stabbing. His icepick had aided him in finishing off many victims before. Now it would help him end his own life.

He brought it up to his chest. After years of practice he knew just were to stab to reach the heart. His heart has already been broken, why not put it out of its mystery? He easily pushed it into his skin. The pain of rejection was much more than the sharp pain in his chest. He pushed it through his skin and didn't hesitate at all when it hit his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Taito sat up. He was panicking slightly but soon released it was only a dream. Zeito would never be that mean. He would never even say that many words! Taito would be lying if he said he wasn't a little more nervous to confess to Zeito now.

Taito was lying on the floor. He figured his fell asleep during the movie. His family didn't bother to wake him up or even shut the window. Cool air was blowing in from the open window. Taito was freezing by the time he woke up; it didn't help that he wasn't wearing a shirt ether. He got up and shut the window. Of course, it didn't help his coldness.

He stood up quietly and walked to the door at the beginning of the hall. It was a small storage room where they kept blankets, extra paper, animal food, boxes of things, etc. Taito was going to get a blanket and roll himself in it on the couch but the storage room was already open. Taito peered in slightly, at first he didn't see anyone (or anything) but with a second look he could see Zeito's milky white skin. He was taking a blanket off the shelve. He glanced at Taito. He grabbed the blanket and walked out of the room, giving the blanket to Taito then going upstairs to his bedroom.

"W-Was he getting this for me?" Taito thought to himself as he shut the closet door. "He probably just came in from playing with Kageito. He saw me laying on the floor and its cold outside; it was a friendly brotherly jester… nothing else. A blanket doesn't mean anything." Taito told himself but he couldn't stop feeling all happy inside. If Zeito really hated him, he wouldn't have cared if Taito was cold. Taito walked back to the couch with a stupid grin on his face. He laid down again, wrapping himself in the blanket. He liked the way the blanket felt against his bare skin. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light woke Taito up the next day. He could hear racket in the kitchen already. It was probably Mokaito. Mokaito was one of those "early bird" people. Taito rolled lazily off the couch and landed on the floor. He slowly rolled himself out of the cocoon made of blankets he had himself wrapped up in. He sat up on the floor and stayed there for a minute as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye. He then got up and sauntered into the kitchen.

Sure enough Mokaito was standing at the counter sipping on a cup of coffee as he watched more being made. Mokaito's eyes intensely fallowed the drops of dark brown almost black stream of freshly made coffee into the pot. Already there was enough to make another cup. Judging be Mokaito's full cup, it seemed as if he wasn't going to need another cup any time soon. Mokaito didn't hear the shuffling of Taito's feet as he came into the kitchen. Taito didn't like being awaken, he was trying to get used to it since he slept so often; but isn't working.

"Want a cup?" Mokaito asked as he saw Taito's reflection in the coffee pot. Taito nodded slightly. Mokaito stepped back from the machine and poured his brother a cup. It was Taito's cup. It was purple and had a white kitten face on it. Taito calmly begin to sip his coffee. Before Mokaito drank all of the coffee that one can possibly consume in one day, he was actually pretty normal. Even after he drank his coffee he was still "normal" just really hyper.

Taito sat down at the table and slowly begin to sip his coffee. He thought about Zeito again now that he was awake. "Zeito can't hate me…We hang out a lot. He never seems annoyed with me. We may never talk (Actually he hasn't said a word to me in years…) but we still hang out. We'll go to the park and I'll watch him play with his yo-yo and sometimes we just color or watch TV or something and its fun. It was just a dream. I shouldn't start freaking out. It was stupid. I'm just nervous about confessing to Zeito. I don't know how I'm going to do it. What one of my brothers find out? They won't ever leave me alone; or Zeito for that matter. I don't want Zeito to be even more rejected then he already is. I would feel terrible. What if my sisters found out?! They would NEVER let us live it down!"

Taito's thoughts were interrupted by hot coffee pouring down his chest. Isamine started laughing. Taito didn't remember Isamine ever coming into the room but he was there now, sitting on the other side of the table a few seats down from Taito. Mokaito had also left the room. Isamine was not an early riser. He was more than likely actually just coming back from his concert from last night. No matter when he woke up or came home he was laughing like crazy. He was drinking his own cup of hot coffee.

"Miss your mouth again retard?" Isamine choked out. The coffee was beginning to stain into Taito's bandages.

"Shut the hell up!" Taito growled.

"Learn how to take a joke! Jeez, No wonder no one likes you!" Isamine snarled as he got up and went upstairs. He left his cup empty on the table. Taito knew he didn't mean it as a joke but Isamine tried to pull it off like one. To seem like he wasn't the bad guy here, like Taito was. That Isamine made a joke and Taito yelled at him for it. It wasn't the first time Isamine had played that card.

Taito put his almost empty cup in the sink after rinsing it out. He then started walking upstairs. It probably wasn't the best time to think but Taito couldn't get his mind off of Zeito or the problem that he was having. And now his weird dream. "Master is always trying to figure out what her dreams mean. Does that mean that all dreams have meanings? My dream may not be warning me about Zeito hating me and being mean but instead just him rejecting me. So, does my dream mean that I shouldn't confess?" Taito was once more interrupted. This time by the hard floor at the top of the stair case, he tripped.

Taito grumbled slightly as he picked himself up the floor once again. Taito walked to the farthest door on the right, that was his room. His room had another door inside. It was supposed to be a bathroom so Taito could take his bandages off in peace but now it was his giant albino snakes bedroom. He grabbed a roll of bandages from his dresser and headed into the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he started to unwrap his bandages. Taito felt exposed even though the door was locked and no one could get in or see him. "Why wouldn't anyone love me?" He thought to himself. Just then his phone went off. "Dead" by My Chemical Romance played. It was Master's favorite song in English. Taito picked up his cell phone. The message read "I love you." Taito smiled to himself. Master can be creepy like that sometimes. How does she know what he's thinking but can't tell a yes or no question with Zeito?

He then got into the shower and smiled as the warm water hit his chilled skin. He scrubbed his body with soap and washed his hair. It felt nice to shower. Normally the showers would be filled by the time everyone woke up. But today he woke up before a lot of his other brothers did. When he was done bathing he came out of the shower and dried himself off. He then wrapped his wounded skin in bandages and slipped on his underwear. He put the towel in the dirty clothes before going into his room. He got a pair of pants out and a jacket; putting on his pants and setting his jacket on the desk


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Kaito came knocking on the door it was late afternoon. He was getting Taito to see if he wanted to have dinner with the family again. After yesterday he was going to have pass, yesterday seems so far away yet so close. After Taito didn't answer for a while Kaito knocked again. Taito still didn't answer; pretending to be a sleep. Taito soon heard Kaito's footsteps fading down the hall.

Napping was always an excuse for the yanderloid. He never really got a "full nights rest" instead took naps here in there. It all adds up, normally not to enough time that he needs but it adds up. If Taito stayed in his room for a week with the blinds shut he really couldn't be able to tell one day from the other. He would sleep when he was tired and eat when he was hungry. His body is so used to this schedule now that whenever he tries to get on a healthier schedule it slowly morphs back into what it is now. Taito also liked it because he could pretend he was tired or sleepy to get out of things.

It didn't take long for Taito to end up taking a short nap. Falling asleep in his desk chair, he was working on a picture but ended up falling asleep. He got up with a slight groan and stretched his back out, popping it. He then went over to his window to close it because it was cold yet again. But saw Zeito outside sitting on the bench he normally meant Kageito at; which is weird because Kageito is sick.

Taito slid his arms in his coat and started to head downstairs. He was just going to tell Zeito that Kageito was sick and wouldn't be out. Taito slipped on his shoes as he reaches the door. He quietly but quickly opened the door and closed it behind him. He didn't bother to follow the path. Zeito looked up as Taito approached him. Leaves shifting under Taito's feet. Taito's face flushed immediately because he released he had ran all way down here to do more than talk to Zeito about Kageito's sickness.

"U-Um… Sorry… But you do know that Kageito is sick right..? Meaning he's not going to come out here and play." Taito looked down shyly. Zeito nodded slightly standing up. Taito swallowed hard, this would be a perfect time to confess. No one else is around. He has Zeito's full attention. But wasn't this the same place in his dream? Does that mean his nightmare was going to come true if he confessed?

"There's only one way to find out." Taito told himself confidently although he wasn't feeling very confident. His heart was pounding in his chest, his head was throbbing, his stomach in knots, a lump formed in his throat and he felt as if he was going to cry. Is this what fear feels like?

"I-I th-think I mi-might… m-maybe.. Li-like you….l-like m-more th-then a brother… Li-Like….a-a lot.…" Taito barley managed to stutter out. He looked down with the cutest blush, fiddling with his fingers. His voice faded as his sentence ended. He was hardly loud enough to her.

A pale finger slide under his chin and pulled his face up. Taito reluctantly looked at Zeito. Taito almost thought he imagined Zeito's lips curl into a small smile but with the second look that smile was gone, and his lips were getting closer to him. Zeito leaned forward and gently crashed his lips onto Taito's. Taito's heart felt as if it was going to explode. He couldn't remember ever being so happy. The kiss wasn't exactly a "Brotherly" kiss ether. It was filled with passion between the two. It only lasted a couple of seconds but both loved each and every moment of it.

Taito blushed deeply and couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Zeito let the faint smile print itself on his lips again. But that's when Zeito didn't something even more uncharacteristic than smile.

"I love you too." Zeito whispered in Taito's ear.


End file.
